


Customer Unsupported

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard finds Peggy a job, customer support on the phone, don’t even need to see them, easy cash, flexible hours. Only it’s not actually customer support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Unsupported

This shouldn’t be a surprise.

Still, Peggy Carter is allowed a few lapses in judgment, especially when it involves Howard Stark.

-

Peggy, arms crossed over her chest, critically stares at the new headset and phone on her table. “I’ll get 50 dollars a day regardless of the calls I receive?”

“Yea yea,” Howard waves his hand in the air, plugging her phone into a laptop. He pauses, notices Peggy’s eyebrow quirked in suspicion. “Okay look, it’s subsidized alright? I need a certain amount of workers in the states and well, you need a job.”

“Temporary job,” Peggy corrects.

“Well, campus security doesn’t start til next week.” Howard leans on the desk, dusting off his hands. He tosses a thin manual to her. “Easy way to make a couple hundred bucks and hey you don’t even have to look at them in the face!”

And thus, starts the best prank Howard Stark does in his life.

 

**Call 1**

“How may I help you?” Peggy says into her headset, still in her pajamas. She mutes the movie playing on her other screen. Opening the employee manual, Peggy thumbs through it, ready to help.

“British?” A man asks. “Damn, classier than I thought it would be.”

“Yes sir, now what technical difficulties do you need help with?”

“Technical difficulties? We calling it that? I got a problem that only you can help.”

Peggy rolls her eyes. “What seems to be the issue?”

“My dick’s hard.”

Peggy blinks, surely she heard wrong. “I beg your pardon?”

“My dick is hard,” he says exasperated.

“I’m afraid I can’t help with that, good bye.” Peggy clicks the giant red X on her window. If only she can slam the receiver down on the phone like the good old days. That would take out her sudden need to strangle a man.

Peggy shivers, disgusted.

God she must wash off the stench of pervert.

 

**Call 2**

“How may I help you?”

Peggy puts her bare feet up on her coffee table, jostling the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

“Uh hi,” a man says, clearly jittery.

“Hello sir, how may I assist you today?”

“What are you wearing?”

Peggy clicks the exit button on her laptop. Honestly, what is it with perverted men calling her? If these are the type of clients Howard have then – Actually, these would be the exact type of clients Howard would attract. She rolls her eyes, rips off the headset and settles in mind-numbing entertaining reality tv shows.

 

**Call 3**

“How may I assist you?” Peggy asks, the pointer hovering over the X on her computer.

“Hi!”

Huh. Peggy retracts her finger. It’s a girl.

“Hello.”

“So uhm…how are you?” the girl asks.

“I’m quite well, how about you?” Peggy shifts in her seat. Finally a normal human being.

“I’m doing alright.”

“That’s good to hear, now what seems to be the issue miss?”

“Oh!” the girl squeaks. “I just, I don’t know. You have a really nice voice.” The girl sucks in a breath. “Oh gee.”

“Thank you miss,” Peggy says. “You have a lovely voice as well.”

“T-thanks. Is that a real British accent?”

“I’m from the UK yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“You all sound this classy?”

Peggy bites back a laugh, she clears her throat. “Of course we do, it’s simply that we’re born with more class than some.”

“More like sassy.”

“That too.”

The girl snorts.

Peggy waits a few seconds until she asks again, “Well miss, what seems to be the problem today?”

“Uhh... well what are my options?” she asks, hushed.

Options? Peggy flips through her manual, what options are there? “Please describe the problem to me and I’ll do my utmost to help you through it.”

“My problem? I don’t…oh. Problem, right. I, uh, I’m feeling a bit warm?”

Peggy sits up, eyes blinking. “Are you feeling a bit sick?”

“I guess?”

“Well –“

“Oh god, okay. I’m so sorry,” the girl says in a rush. “I didn’t mean to, this was a dare. I’m so so sorry.”

Peggy opens her mouth to reply. Nothing but dial tone. Her face scrunches in confusion. That could have gone worse.

-

Peggy stumbles in line, her eyes blearily scanning the too far menu behind the registers. Espresso shots. That’s all she needs.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” the girl at the register bubbly asks, sharpie ready to write on the cup.

“Anything that can get me through for the next five hours,” Peggy says, leaning her elbows on the counter.

The girl freezes, her painted on customer service smile morphs into abject horror. Peggy glances behind her, nope, no one there. She looks back to the girl, Angie by her nametag.

“Oh my god,” Angie says, covering her mouth, the sharpie tip dangerously close to her cheek.

“Miss, are you alright?” Peggy asks. And she’s the one who needs caffeine right now.

“Oh god,” Angie repeats. Her hands flail. “I am so so sorry. I can’t believe, what were the chances you’d be the one I’d call? Oh god, drinks on the house, I can give you five espresso shots with coffee guaranteed to make you through five hours.” Angie pauses, her lips tilting into a contemplative smirk. “Unless you get a heart attack. But hey none of the other students complained, might be cause I haven’t seen ‘em in a while but that’s besides the point. I’m so sorry for the prank call, my friends just made me call the sex line and I didn’t know what to say! You must think I’m a weirdo.”

“Hold on,” Peggy says, hands physically up to stop the barrage of word vomit. More awake than ever, Peggy stands straight up. There is only one thing her mind latches onto the entire monologue Angie said. “Sex line?”

“Well yea, aren’t you a phone sex operator?”

Peggy’s eyebrows furrow.

Angie, seeing the confusion, immediately thwacks her own forehead. “Oh crap don’t tell me I called the wrong line! I swear I called the right number, even directed me to you, but maybe they got the wrong number. No wonder it sounded like technical support.”

“Oh no,” Peggy says, her lips stretching over bared teeth, more of a snarl then a smile. “I believe you called the right number.”

“Then why the face?” Angie points with her sharpie.

Peggy grins even wider. “I’d like that heart attack drink.”

“Oh yea sure,” Angie says, going back to her job. “So, not a sex operator? Cause I gotta say, you have a hell of a voice for it. What’s your name?”

“Peggy.”

“That your real name?” Angie asks.

“Are you allowed to ask that?”

“Nah, but seeing that we’re so friendly…”

Peggy’s manic grin subsides to a genuine one. “Yes, it is my real name.”

“Cool.”

“Thank you for the drink Miss.”

“Angie, it’s Angie,” she points to her nametag.

“Right, thank you Angie.”

“Anytime English. Got a paper or something today?” Angie asks, ignoring the growing line behind Peggy.

“No, thank god. Midterm tomorrow though, pulled an all-nighter last night so I wouldn’t have to today.”

“Eh, that works I guess.”

Peggy nods. The barista down the counter calls her name. “Well, thank you Angie. I’d love to stay and chat but I have someone to murder.”

“Figuratively?”

“Literally.”

“Sassy.”

Peggy takes her drink, grimacing at the bitterness. It’s all worth it in a few minutes when the rush of caffeine hits her system. All the energy she needs to study and enough left over to punch Howard Stark in the face.

Or maybe she won’t punch that hard.

Peggy turns the cup and pulls out her phone.

Not when she has Angie’s number. 


End file.
